1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to motor vehicle transmission controls and more particular to a single lever control of the speed and range transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various examples of motor vehicle transmission control assemblies. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,941, issued to Wittren, discloses a single selector lever moveable through a shift pattern having a plurality of parallel slots and an intersecting cross-over slot.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,709, issued to Malm, discloses a transmission control mechanism for a tractor having a resiliently mounted control console.
However, none of the patent references of record describe, illustrate, or teaches the novel transmission control assembly and operation thereof as disclosed hereinbelow.